


I was Gonna call you Patches

by my_little_homestuck



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Gen, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3931477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_little_homestuck/pseuds/my_little_homestuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In attempt to get a two thousand dollar reward, Dave discovers a great secret.</p>
<p>((I am terrible at summaries.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Being in the neighborhood watch is a total pain in the ass. At least there’s that huge reward if someone were to catch the wild wolf roaming the area. Dave walks through town with a flashlight in hand. A sword is hidden under his jacket just in case. Then he sees it. The beast that’s been spotted only a few times wandering through the streets. It looks much too big to be a wolf. Then again, Dave hasn’t seen a wolf first hand before. 

It’s running towards him. Dave out of shock tries to grab his weapon. His shades go flying off as the giant canine pins him down onto the pavement. Then it starts sniffing him and licking his face. Its fur is mostly white with big black spots on its head. 

“Oh man, you’re friendly.” Dave says. 

It barks. Out of the corner of his eye, Dave could see its fluffy tail wagging. 

“Could you get off of me?” He asks as he scratches the giant wolf behind the ear. 

It jumps off and picks up his sunglasses from where they landed in a nearby yard. Dave sits up and it drops the shades into his lap. 

It sits across from him on the sidewalk. It has a big blue ribbon around its neck. That must mean it belongs to someone. 

“Can you do any tricks?” Dave says as he wipes the dog slobber from his shades. 

It cocks its head to the side before running off. Dave tries to chase it, but looses track of where it went. 

The next day he goes to class and sees his best friend John sleeping by his desk. Slamming a book onto the desk, Dave wakes his friend up. The nerdy boy almost jumps in his chair. 

“Oh, hi Dave.” He says as he straightens his glasses. 

“I saw the wolf last night. Weirdest fuckin’ thing.” Dave says as he sits next to John. 

John giggles. “How weird was it?” 

“Way too freaky for me to even find a comparison.” Dave begins. “It ran at me like some puppy. Weirdest fuckin’ thing I have ever encountered.” 

The day goes on as usual. That night Dave returns to looking for the wolf. This time with some dog treats he got to lure the beast out. 

“Come here, I know you’re out there somewhere.” He waves the bag of dried meats around. 

Something grabs the bag from his hand and runs away with it. It does not look like the same wolf from last night. It’s purely white and looks kind of older. Dave chases it and finds it sharing the treats in an alleyway with the wolf from the night before. Being careful, Dave slowly approaches the two beasts. The older one growls as Dave gets closer. The younger one however jumps at him again. Being a little more prepared this time around, Dave manages to stay on his feet. 

Petting the fluffy thing, it goes down and rolls onto its back. Dave rubs the big guy’s belly as the other wolf sniffs him. 

“You guys aren’t that bad.” He says as he reaches out to pet the older wolf who growls a little before storming off. “What’s his problem?” 

The wolf barks. Obviously it can’t answer. Dave smirks at the fact that he is trying to though. He’s wearing that ribbon around its neck. It matches his big blue eyes. “Damn, you’re an adorable one.” 

His tail starts wagging quite quickly. 

Dave’s phone buzzes with the notification that he got a text message. It is just telling him that they caught the wolf and that everyone can go home. 

“Come on buddy, let’s head to my place.” He says as the wolf sits up. 

It follows him back home to his apartment. He sneaks the beast up the staircase and into the penthouse. They both plop down on the couch with intent to get some rest. 

“Holy shit, is that the wolf you have been trying to catch?!” Dave’s older brother yells as he comes out of his room. 

“Yeah Bro, he’s more of a giant puppy than a wolf though.” Dave explains. The wolf curls up in the corner of the couch and yawns. 

“Dude, having a pet wolf is cool and all, but two thousand bucks to let it out where it belongs seems much cooler.” 

“They caught another one so I think the reward isn’t going to be as big.” 

“Seriously, how many of these things are living around here?” 

“Dunno, but I’m going to bed. We can figure out what to do with him in the morning.” 

Morning came with a surprise. The wolf was gone and in its place was a naked sleeping John on Dave’s couch. The yelling that ensued was nothing compared to the confusion in Dave’s mind. 

His brother had left to work already. It was just him and John, the lightest sleeper in the world staring at each other and screaming. 

“What the hell John, is this some sort of prank?” Dave calls out. He then notices the big ribbon loose around his friend’s neck. 

“No!” John yells before taking a deep breath. “My dad is going to kill me for this.” 

“And he should.” Dave says as he crosses his arms. 

John sighs. “You should know better than to let a wolf into your house. I could have torn up the place or worse…” 

“What do you mean by you could have? Where’s the wolf I let in here anyway?” 

“I am the wolf you let in last night!” John says with a growl to his voice. 

“Oh my god. I was gonna call you Patches.” 

John scowls. “I need to call my dad.” 

“So you’re a werewolf.” 

“Yeah. Do you want me to transform for you to prove it?” 

“It will be easier to get you back home as a naked wolf than a naked person.” Dave smirks. 

The noises of growls mixed with agonizing cries as his best friend changed from human to something else entirely were scary. Dave tried to hold his poker face, but at a certain point he did cringe. 

Once John became the huge beast from the night before, he stretched before jumping over the back of the couch and going towards the door. He barked as Dave just stood there in shock. 

“My best bro is a werewolf.” 

John barked again. 

As they snuck back down the apartment complex, Dave thought about all the things he’s heard about werewolves. They should be violent monsters that only transform on nights with full moons. 

They make their way to John’s house where the door is locked and the lights are still out. John sniffs around before whining at Dave. 

“Your Dad isn’t here.” 

John nods before running around to the back door. Dave follows to see that it has a combination lock. 

John barks the code and Dave lets the boy into his home. He goes in and rushes into his room, closing the door behind himself. Dave follows him inside, locking the door behind them. He waits in the living room for John to get dressed. 

Turning on the television as he sits there, he flips by the local news where he sees the elder wolf from the night before being very violent towards the animal control people. 

“That can’t be…” He muses to himself. 

The newscaster mentions that the wolf is of an unusual size. They also state that it managed to escape its cage and is doing everything in its power to go back onto the streets. 

John had come downstairs while the broadcast aired. 

“They caught my Dad.” He says. 


	2. Chapter 2

John is freaking out and pacing around the living room. Dave sits on the couch watching his friend. He feels like he’s gotten really deep into something he really should have no part in.

The phone in the kitchen starts ringing. John goes to answer it.

“Hello.” He says before the person on the other end speaks for quite some time. “I know, but it is just that…” He pauses. “Okay, I get it. We can all get together at my house.”

Dave turns off the television before going to see how his friend is doing. John hangs up the phone and sighs.

Dave leans against the counter. “So what is the deal with you not killing me? I thought werewolves are man eating monsters.”

“Why would I kill you?! You’re my best bro, I’d recognize you from a mile away even without my glasses.” John explains. It is common knowledge that John’s vision is not only blurry, but he’s also colorblind. This makes for an awful sense of sight.

“Even as a wolf?”

“There are a lot of misconceptions about those of Lycanthrope heritage.” John says. “First being I’m never just a wolf or a human. I’m always caught somewhere in the middle.” He opens up the refrigerator and takes out some plastic container of meat.

Dave isn’t sure what kind of meat it is, but it looks disgustingly bloody.

Pulling off the lid, John takes a big whiff of the slop and smiles.

“Are you seriously going to eat that?” Dave asks.

John takes a chunk out and pops it into his mouth. “It tastes better like this.”

Thinking for a moment before responding, Dave rubs his temples. “That’s because you’re a wolf, isn’t it?”

“What else would eat raw rabbit flesh?”

Dave had to hold back his disgust as John stands there having breakfast. This is getting to be too much for the cool kid.

“How many other werewolves are there around here?”

“Well there’s my big sister Jane and our cousins Jake and Jade. We’re all that’s here since Nanna died and most of our pack left the state.” John says before licking some blood off of his fingers. “She got hit with a car and died by the next morning because the guy who hit her didn’t think to try to help the thing he crashed into.”

“Wow, that’s rough.” Dave states out of a lack of anything better to say.

While chewing on a bone, John frowns. “Now I’m going to have to save my Dad from being stranded in some woods somewhere.”

“Well at least they aren’t killing him.” Dave explains.

As John washes up his hands, there’s a knock on the door. “That must be Jane.”

He rushes to the door with a rabbit’s bone still sticking out of his mouth. Dave follows, cautious of his friend and his werewolf family.

Jane hugs her younger brother before giving him a nasty look. He stares down like an animal submitting to its superior. She lets herself in and three more enter after her. An elder gentleman and John’s previously mentioned cousins.

Jake has a big backpack stuffed with who knows what. Jade has a huge duffle bag no girl her size should be able to carry with such ease. Jane starts glaring at Dave.

“Why is he here?!” She yells without looking away from him.

“I have no clue any more. Last night I was getting a sick new pet wolf. This morning I realized that wolf is my best friend.” Dave explains. “I could leave now. I think this whole issue doesn’t need my assistance any further.”

The old guy laughs. “You aren’t going anywhere. Not until we know you’re trustworthy.”

Jade drops her bag into the middle of the room. “And what happens if he isn’t trustworthy?”

Jane, who still has her gaze focused on the normal human, answers. “We kill him.”

Growling, John takes a stance by Dave.

“We aren’t killing anyone, Jane.” The elder says as he sits on the couch.

Jake puts his backpack down. “Great Grandfather Becquerel’s right, we can’t just kill people.”

She finally changes her focus to the supplies they brought. “So what are we doing to save my father?”

“We could scope out where he is being kept sometime today and then break him out at night when there’s no one around to stop us.” Jade suggests as she unzips the duffle bag.

“He’s in the local animal shelter so that first step should not be too hard.” Jake says.

Glancing at his best bro, Dave notices how tensed he is. John looks ready to pounce on anything that would even come close to his friend.

Thinking about it in more depth as the group plans their attack, Dave scoffs. John is showing his loyalty to him by acting as his personal guard dog. Then again, this is more of a sign of trust than anything else. Wolves wouldn’t just show their backs to something they didn’t trust.

“Dude, I think you can calm down.” Dave says as he puts a hand on John’s shoulder.

John turns to him, looking at him with those big bright blue eyes of his. Dave can’t help thinking of his friend as a big puppy.

“I’m sorry about all of this.” John says as he relaxes himself and looks away. “I understand if you wouldn’t want anything to do with me anymore.”

“No way man, having my best friend end up being a werewolf is probably the coolest thing that’s ever happened to me.” Dave says.

John hugs him in such a tight embrace, Dave hopes he didn't break any ribs in the process. “And having you being so accepting is the coolest thing that’s happened to me.”

“Is everything settled over there?” Great Grandfather Becquerel inquires. “We’ve got some jobs to assign.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You wanted more and you got it!  
> I'll try to get a chapter done each week until this is complete.


	3. Chapter 3

The plan did not need much discussion. Once it was late enough, they were going to break into the animal shelter and retrieve John’s father. Bec as Jade calls the elder werewolf, is in town because he had a bad feeling about the pack’s safety.

Dave discovers through sitting there with John that werewolves apparently have more supernatural powers than just being able to turn into wolves.

Jane has a healing ability that she inherited from her grandmother. It has something to do with licking wounds. Jake has some shamanistic ability with bones, more specifically skulls. Jade can track better than any bloodhound and has some visions.

Becquerel has more prominent visions. He prefers to stay in wolf form because he has better control and understanding of the visions while like that.

John can only explain so much between catching up with his family. Jade goes to the same school as him and Dave, but she’s in all of the honors classes.

Dave then ponders on something no one has mentioned yet.

“So who is the alpha of your pack?” He asks.

Jane glares at him. She still hates that John’s taken a liking to him. “There is no alpha.”

“Yeah, we’re a family not a hierarchy.” John explains.

Jade giggles a little at the phrase. She then elbows her cousin. “Let’s go back to my place and play.”

Crossing his arms, Jake frowns. “Can you not?”

Jade and John pout and whine at him. Dave tries to hold back a laugh as their puppy behaviors get Jake to give in.

“I’m sure a little exercise would be good for them.” Becquerel says to Jake. “I’ll watch them while you and Jane check the animal shelter for security measures.”

“Do I have to come too?” Dave asks.

John shrugs. “I don’t know. Do you have any other plans for today?”

“Not really.” He answers.

Jade then reaches over John and grabs Dave’s hands. “So come with us, it will be fun!”

She’s got big bright eyes like John, only hers are green.

“You promise this is not some secret plan to maul me for knowing about your whole werewolf status.” Dave blurts out.

“If John can trust you as a friend, then I can trust you too.” Jade says.

They all pack into Jake’s car. It is one of those all terrain vehicles with four wheel drive and all those other outdoorsy features. The bags of tools and guns for breaking out John’s dad are left in the house to make room for the two extra people.

Dave is scared for the duration of the trip as Jake takes all the side roads and drives at intense speeds.

Jade and Jake live at the edge of town opposite of the community college. Their backyard goes into the woods. Dave is told to wait on the porch as Jade, John, and Bec go inside to change.

Jake drives off as Jane continues to stare the normal boy down. Dave has no idea what her problem is. He looks around and thinks if he could just run away from all of this. Jade could trace his scent though.

He leans against the house and takes out his cell phone. He takes a selfie before hearing scratching at the door. It isn’t locked, but without thumbs it would be quite hard to open.

He opens it to see two wolves run out past him. John stops to bark at him. The beast’s tail wags happily as Jade rushes into the backyard.

She has mostly black fur covering her from head to tail with white on her legs and stomach.

Becquerel exits slowly in wolf form. His fur is a pure white and he goes to sit in the sunlight by the edge of the porch. There’s a big dog bed put there probably put there for that purpose.

John is still waiting for Dave. He puts his phone away and follows his friend.

The two wolves run around chasing each other as Dave stands there in awe. He sees dog toys littered around the yard. Picking up one, it jingles and John rushes at him.

Once again Dave isn’t prepared for the monstrous weight being pushed onto him. He falls onto the grass and the toy falls near him.  
Jade comes by and sniffs his face. If she didn’t have his scent before, she has it now. He grabs the toy and tosses it as far as he can from his position. John goes after it with Jade in tow.

They grab and fight over the jingling ball as they try to return it to Dave. He sits up and watches as John comes back and drops the slobber covered orb onto his lap.

Sitting across from his friend, John pants out of exhaustion. He anticipates having to run after the ball again.

Dave carefully picks up the toy and grimaces. “Really dude, you want to fetch this thing?”

Growling, Jade gets John’s attention away from playing. John joins her in stalking something in the trees. Then the hunt begins. They chase a squirrel around until 

John crushes it in his jaw. He’s slightly bigger than Jade and much stronger.

Dave almost gags at the sight of John’s catch. He then checks his phone as the cousins share the corpse. There isn’t much for them to get off of the animal, so they are done with it quickly.

Walking around the yard, Dave is followed by John and Jade. He wants to think that they are just huge dogs, but he knows better. He throws the occasional chew toy for them. This distracts them enough for him to snap some pictures.

Then he started petting them. John loves a good belly rub and Jade likes it behind her ears. They are just too fluffy to not pet.

By the time that they are done playing around, even Dave is tired. John and Jade lay in the shade where Dave uses his friend like a pillow.

“John, how are you so soft? It is like I’m on a cloud right now.” He says to the wolf.

Jade moves to sit with her front paws and head on Dave’s lap. He pets her and smiles. His cool kid façade can’t last against these adorable beasts.

Becquerel comes into the backyard and barks at the three of them. Jade nuzzles Dave before running off towards the elder werewolf.

Dave gets up and rubs John’s fur as he goes to follow Jade.

Getting up with a yawn, John joins them in going back into the house.


	4. Chapter 4

As Dave waits for John and Jade to transform back into humans, he sits in the living room of Jake and Jade’s house with Becquerel. The elder werewolf sits on an antique sofa that is just the right size for the beast to lay back on.

He watches the boy go through pictures on his phone.

“So you like being a wolf better than a person.” Dave says in attempt to start up a conversation with the old man.

Becquerel looks up for a moment before glancing at the pictures above the mantle. There are lots of photos from what appears to be hunting trips. John is in a few of them. Some in human form while others as a wolf.

Dave begins to get up to get a better look at the pictures only for Bec to growl at him. He decides it is probably best to just keep still.

Rushing down the staircase, John and Jade come into the living room. Jade goes into the kitchen as John plops down onto the couch Dave is on.

“I wonder what’s taking Jane and Jake so long.” John says.

Jade calls out from the other room. “They should be back soon!”

The smell of meat cooking fills the house. Dave hopes it isn’t rabbit or some other weird animal being made for dinner. He slides his phone into his pocket and watches as John curls up on the corner of the couch.

“Tired?” Dave inquires.

John growls a little as he gets comfortable.

The door unlocks and Jake enters. He’s got some bags of groceries with him.

“Looks like someone had a long day.” He says as he ruffles John’s hair.

John whines. “Where’s Jane?”

“She’s back at your house with the supplies.” Jake answers. He then sniffs the air. “Don’t overcook anything, Jade.”

He then joins the girl in the kitchen. Dave’s phone starts playing a loud and obnoxious ringtone. Becquerel growls.

“Sorry, it’s my Bro.” Dave explains as he answers the call. “Sup.” He pauses. “I’m with John. We set the wolf free into the woods by his cousin's place.” He smirks. “Don’t wait up for me tonight. We’re going to be doing stuff later.” He leans back on the couch. “We’re breaking his dad out of prison. What do you think we’re doing?” Laughing he finishes up the call. “Okay, bye.”

Jake pokes his head out of the kitchen. “Dinner’s almost ready. Jade put together some meatball and vegetable mix.”

Becquerel barks.

“Don’t worry. I got some steak for you too.” Jake responds.

“Why does he get steak?” Dave asks.

“Dave, don’t you know to respect your elders.” John answers in his half asleep state.

A few minutes pass and Jade comes out of the kitchen with a big bowl of food. Jake follows her with some plates and utensils.

Stretching, John sits up and smiles. “Smells great, Jade.”

Jake hands everyone a plate before sitting on the other side of Dave. Jade shares the old sofa with Becquerel who moves to go onto her lap as she eats.

Dave is surprised at how quiet everyone is while they eat. Jake is quite the messy eater and makes the most noise as they enjoy Jade’s cooking.  
John’s spoken of his sister’s baking skills being beyond amazing. Even so, he’s never mentioned how great his cousin can cook.

Once they finished the food, Jake drives everyone except Becquerel back to John’s house. The ride back is just as bumpy as the ride leaving his house. Jane greets them with a tray of cookies that John and Dave eat a majority of.

The tray is emptied by the time Jake’s car is loaded up with supplies. They then make the trek to the animal shelter where John’s Dad is being held.

“The cell he’s in doesn’t have any cameras near it, but the hall leading to it does.” Jake explains as he drives. “We can easily cut the wires, but that isn’t the main concern.”

Jane continues to describe the plan. “We’re going to have to make a hole in the fence around the shelter. That’s going to take time.”

“I’ve got a tranquilizer gun in case we get caught by anyone.” Jake says. “Jade, you’re taking that while you stand guard.”

“So you admit I’m a better sharpshooter.” She replies.

Jake turns into a parking lot across from the animal shelter. “Well I can’t cut through the fence while holding that thing.”

As they get out of the car, Jane grabs Dave’s shoulder.

“What?” He asks.

“You’re staying in the car.”

Dave looks at John who just shrugs. “If we end up getting caught, you don’t have to get caught with us.”

“Fine.” Dave says as he crosses his arms. He goes back into the car as the werewolves go off to save their imprisoned relative.


End file.
